


Under the Stars

by scottxlogan



Series: 15 Day OTP Challenge (Multiple OTP fandoms included) [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Logan spend a quiet night relaxing underneath the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Day 2 story of the 15 Day OTP challenge. The challenge was cuddling somewhere/watching a movie together.

Logan had never been one for the quieter things in life. Sure, maybe he’d kick back at a bar with a beer every now and then, but that was usually followed by a debate or a brawl followed by a good deal of violence or harsh words. It had been a theme in his life taking him from one hellhole to another simply surrounded by the lowest forms of life imaginable, yet he’d taken it all in stride riding out the frenzy that surrounded him without fear or concern about what was next. However, in all of his travels none of them truly prepared him for the nervousness he’d felt when he’d agreed to dinner and a movie with Scott Summers. After long hours tearing one another to pieces in the Danger Room, Logan had found the idea to be almost frightening. It meant conversation and manners and attempting to be civil with small talk when Logan was much more a man of action. However, when Scott had casually tossed out the invite in an attempt to smooth the waters between them after their latest disagreement Logan had grudgingly agreed. Of course he hadn’t actually anticipated it going beyond a few beers and a trip back to Logan’s bedroom for an even more physical night with one another. That was right up to speed for Logan, but unfortunately Scott had other plans.

“You’ll be able to make it through tonight,” Scott had prompted when dinner included a picnic set up in the garden away from the others. It seemed so foreign to what Logan had anticipated especially when he’d discovered that the after dinner movie included chaperoning the students, who had managed to talk Scott into putting together movie night on the lawn. Now as Logan looked around the lawn he discovered that most of the students had settled into relaxed conversation with one another, each one of them taking in the Gene Kelly film that Logan was certain he’d seen years ago before any of them had been around.

“See, it’s not so bad,” Scott whispered leaning in closer to Logan on the blanket. Unlike most nights when Scott was uptight and uneasy tonight he seemed relax, comfortable in his own skin as he reached for Logan’s hand on the blanket, “This means the world to them.”

“I have a feeling they aren’t the only ones,” Logan noted stretching his arm out around Scott’s shoulders and bracing himself for the inevitable moment where Scott warned him about showing too much in terms of displays of affection, but Scott remained silent opting instead to snuggle in closer to Logan.

“This was my favorite movie as a child,” Scott divulged resting his head on Logan’s shoulder with a small sigh, “I didn’t see many of them when I was young, but this was one of the first films I really enjoyed.”

“I never took you for a singing and dancing kind of guy,” Logan half teased when his eyes gravitated to the screen once again to see Gene Kelly doing a dance number in the rain.

“I’d never imagined life could be like that,” Scott hesitated when tension carried over his jawline, “Movie musicals made everything seem so surreal—so far from the reality I’d surrounded myself with. In the movies people were happy and singing, carefree and…”

“Not like us,” Logan noted when Scott stiffened in his arms.

“Something like that,” Scott tipped his head up to look at Logan once again, “What about you?”

“I was more of a western kind of guy,” Logan rolled his shoulders back and sighed. He looked around the lawn to see Rogue snuggling in closer to Bobby. She raised her head up just long enough to wiggle her brow and smile at Logan before moving in against Bobby’s shoulder again, “Those were the only films I could really relate to I suppose.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Scott half smirked in the moonlight drawing emphasis to his sharp, chiseled bone structure, “It seems to be more your thing.”

“I didn’t really have much of a thing when it came to movies,” Logan decided unable to keep his eyes off of Scott, “I guess I figured there was no point in losing yourself in fiction when reality was always waiting around the corner to bring you back from a daydream.”

“And now?” Scott couldn’t help, but question, “Do you still feel that way?”

“No,” Logan shook his head firmly, “I don’t have to. With daydreams I don’t need ‘em anymore especially not when I find myself enjoying reality more and more.”

“It isn’t always horrible,” Scott concluded when Logan leaned back further on the blanket. Instinctively Logan reached out to pull Scott in closer to him in a welcome embrace.

“I suppose it isn’t,” Logan agreed when Scott settled in over his chest underneath the stars, “I’d imagine this means we’ve survived our first date then, now doesn’t it?”

“Is that what you want to call it now?” Scott questioned with a hint of laughter in his voice. His palm flattened out over the center of Logan’s broad chest as Logan couldn’t help, but find himself thinking about all the things they’d shared together. What started out as a rivalry had spun into a reluctant friendship following Jean’s death, but beyond that was a growing attraction that neither one had been ready to deny completely. Over time it escalated spiraling out into passion and desire, but through it all their need for one another only intensified becoming something that Logan was quite certain he couldn’t live without.

“I thought you weren’t looking to label tonight,” Scott reminded him with a small sigh.

“I’m not,” Logan shrugged as he focused on the screen set up across the lawn from where they lay together. With the warmth of Scott in his arms he felt his mind filled with thoughts he’d never given weight to before. He found himself thinking about things he’d told himself that he wouldn’t need to concern himself with as Scott Summers was certainly making an impact in his life. Yes, it had been an unexpected change, but it was a welcome one as Logan thought of the life of loneliness he’d put behind him. He was no longer an outsider fighting against the world for survival. At the school he found passion, desire, peace, serenity and surprisingly something he might very well call love if he was in fact a labels kind of guy.

“Logan?” Scott questioned twisting in his arms when it was clear Logan’s attention was no longer on the film, “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine Slim,” Logan nodded smoothing his fingers out across Scott’s spine to coax Scott to simply lay over him once again, “and for what it’s worth even if I’m not looking to label tonight, well, truth be told I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again sometime soon.”

“Me neither,” Scott sighed returning his attention to the film as Logan found himself suddenly appreciating the road that fate had taken him on in his travels. This time he was certain he wouldn’t be running out the door as fate had given him plenty of reasons to stick around.


End file.
